


Soft moon

by Knelly11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Langst, M/M, homesick!Lance, my blue boi is sad, soft klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knelly11/pseuds/Knelly11
Summary: This is basically just a short fic I wrote because the Super Blue Blood Moon is tomorrow and I’m really excited! This is my first fic (that I’m posting) and I know it’s a little choppy but constructive criticism is welcome!





	Soft moon

Lance had always liked to explore things. When he was in the Garrison, every time that he could get away with it he would sneak out and discover all the secrets corridors. It was one of the reasons Iverson hated him so much - Lance was always discovering his secrets.  
And even before Lance went to the Garrison, he knew his house like the back of his hand - every nook and cranny completely memorized. Once he and his siblings stayed up until two in the morning so they could test his ability to the full extent. He didn’t trip over any of the furniture- until he reached the spot where they moved everything three inches to the left. He’s still mad at Leo and Sophia about that.  
His love for exploration was part of the reason they were outside on the night that it all went down, helping Shiro escape and jet setting off into space in a strange lion. It’s why he found himself in the viewing room for the stars in the Castle of Lions one calm night after a particularly terrible battle with the Galra.  
He was bundled up in the corner in a blue blanket that he knitted himself - it had taken him three separate trips to the mall to get the color and type of yarn he wanted. Not to mention how he made his own knitting needles after about four months trying to find something resembling them. The blanket turned out nice, though. With a swirling pattern that took a while to master, it was very warm. He sat in that little lonely corner in his blanket for a while, just remembering.  
Keith had always loved to find things. When his dad was still alive and he was a little kid, they would go out every day to try to find something. Keith was never sure what it was, but he found a lot of things along the way. A knife that his father confiscated immediately, several pieces of shiny colored glass, and a charm. The charm he kept on his body always - even in space, he still hasn’t lost it - it was a simple talisman. A black leather rope with a little red crystal on the end. He wore it as a necklace for a while, but he wears it on his wrist now. Less noticeable, especially under his gloves.  
Keith loved finding things so much, that he would often just wander around wherever he was. The time in the middle of the night when everyone else was sleeping was a great time to find things - including escape routes. He had recently found an observatory, and had asked Coran about it.  
“Hey, Coran? I was wandering around a little bit and I found a room in the West Wing with a bunch of windows and what looks something like a telescope?” He was very timid, he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to wander around by himself.  
“Sure! That room is called the Viewing Room. We used to use it to scope out the stars in whatever galaxy we were in. That thing you were talking about - you called it a telescope? It’s basically a viewer. Lance would say it’s something incredibly similar to a television - you select a location anywhere in the universe and it shows you it. If it’s a planet it can even show you a live feed.”  
Coran showed him how to press the buttons in the right order, and how to put in the location he wanted. He found out how to use the machine, and there wasn’t really anything else interesting in the room, so he skipped over it most nights. Except for this one.  
“Lance? What are you doing in here?” Lance started and turned around.  
“Keith? I could ask you the same thing!” He began to untangle the blanket from around his long limbs and stand up, but Keith stopped him.  
“I-I like to find things.” Something about his quiet and earnest tone made Lance slow down and stop wiggling.  
“Most nights I can’t sleep because of the nightmares, you know? So I go out and find things. New rooms that I haven’t seen before. New machines that I haven’t seen before. Sometimes even views I haven’t seen before. I found this room about two weeks ago and I’ve skimmed over it after I learned how to use the viewer.” Keith said all of this in about thirty seconds. He might not have taken a breath until Lance replied.  
“Wait, wait, slow down. Viewer? Gonna skip over most of the rest of that for now.” Lance seemed curious, one of his eyebrows raised and his lips poured.  
“Yeah. Didn’t you wonder what the big circle thing in the middle of the room was?” Keith sounded snarky, but he was really surprised. Usually Lance talked for as long as he could with people’s attention on him, but he seemed a little out of it.  
“I was gonna ask Coran about it,” Lance muttered defensively, “But I never got the chance. He was too busy discussing battle strategies with Allura and Shiro.” Okay, something was definitely wrong. Lance never sounded this bitter.  
“Are you okay?” Keith spoke like he was talking to a trapped animal, gentle and coaxing. He had his hands out, unsure about whether to give Lance a hug or give him his space.  
“What? Of course I’m okay!” Lance topped off this statement with a wink and finger guns, but Keith knew better. He’d known Lance long enough to know when he was really messed up.  
“Are you sure? You seem . . . off.” Lance sighed.  
“No fooling you, huh Keith? Ok, fine, I’ll spill. I’m homesick. I found this room last night and I couldn’t help but look for the Earth somewhere in those stars. I know it’s stupid, but I can’t help but feel like the answer is in this room.” Lance stared at the floor, arms around himself as he muttered.  
“Lance.” Lance looked up at the concern and slight laughing edge in Keith’s tone.  
“Yeah?”  
“It is. The viewer, the circle in the middle of the room, acts as a sort of televised map.” Keith walked into the center of the room and put his hands out like Coran had taught him. The circle rose slowly and a set of screens appeared above it. Keith selected one, it displayed the Milky Way.  
“When I was in here, I decided to try to find Earth, just to see how it was doing.” He zoomed in on a particular section of the screen. Lance stood up and walked over, looking shocked at this new development. Keith continued to manipulate the map until Earth came into view. Lance gave a soft gasp and rushed forward.  
“That’s Earth! That’s it! I can see it! Oh, Keith, it’s so beautiful, just like I remembered it.” Lance was staring at the screen with Earth on it, a soft smile on his face as he took it in. Keith, however, wasn’t looking at the map anymore. He was looking at how happy Lance was. He wanted to see more.  
“But that’s not all, Lance.” Keith continued in a soft and slightly excited tone. Lance looked up. What more could he want? He could see Earth! Sure it was just the view of the continents and the ocean, but it was more than he’d seen in a while, and he knew several people who would kill for that kind of view.  
“Coran told me that if you select a specific location,” Keith selected one of the mountains in the Rockies, “There’s a live feed.” Lance stopped breathing as the view of Mount Grizzly in the starlight popped up on the screen.  
“I checked the star and eclipse log, and apparently there’s a Super Blue Blood moon tonight. Really hit the jackpot tonight. Do you want to watch it?” Lance nodded breathlessly. Keith stepped away, wanting to give him his privacy, but Lance wasn’t about to let that happen.  
“Will you stay?” He blurted. “I have a blanket, we can watch it together and talk about Earth and our memories.” Keith looked shocked for a moment, but after he recovered he agreed. He pressed a few buttons and a couch rose out of the paneling on the floor. He gestured to it, and they both got settled in with the blanket.  
On the screen the view gradually shifted as the moon turned red. It looked very large in the sky against all of the mountains, painting the landscape in bright colors, mostly white and orange. They sat and watched the moon, trading stories about their time on earth. As time went on, they gradually moved closer - because of the blanket, of course - and when the eclipse was close to ending and after they had talked about some deep and personal stuff, their faces were about two inches apart with the moon in the background.  
Keith slowly leaned in, his eyes fluttering shut and his eyelashes brushing Lance’s cheek. Lance’s hands were coming out from underneath the blanket to wrap around Keith. When their lips were about one centimeter apart, Keith hesitated. Lance moved the last centimeter, and they were kissing. The kiss was gentle and filled with soft touches, as they both knew how delicate they were right after battles. When they stopped for breath, they didn’t kiss again immediately.  
Keith gave Lance a small smile and pecked his lips and cuddled up to his chest. With Keith’s head under Lance’s chin and their bodies entwined on the couch, they continued to watch the eclipse, safe in each other’s arms. They eventually drifted off, their lack of sleep catching up. While they were sleeping, they subconsciously moved closer to each other, covering their weak points. Lance had an arm over Keith’s neck, Keith had a leg over Lance’s leg and hips, and their foreheads were touching. Both of them had the foresight to stick a foot outside of the blanket, so neither of them overheated and woke up.  
It was the first time in a while that either of them had a night of sleep without nightmares. It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short mess! I’m gonna be published the first chapter of a really long fic soon, it’s gonna be called I Want You But first I have to find the motivation to write so who knows when that’ll happen. See you next time!


End file.
